Words From The Asylum
by Demons and Blood Orgys
Summary: A young Beyond Birthday goes with the one and only L to the asylum that Watari had built. Inspired by Emilie Autumn.
1. To the asylum we go

**Case number**: _404_

**Date of Admition:** _October 31, 1996_

**Name**:_Beyond_ **Last Name:**_Birthday_

**Age**_**:**__16 _**Sex:**_male_

**Relationship status (check one): Married[ ] Single[**_x_**] Widowed[ ]**

**Has Any Family: **_Unknown_

**Occupation: **_hmmmmm..._

**Habits Of Life: **_Whats that supposed to mean?_

**Religious persuation:** _Undisclosed..._

**Brought by Whom: **_L Lawliet, century's greatest detective_

**Form of Insanity:**_thought to be a sexual sadist with bipolar disorder_

**Supposed Cause: **_Unknown_

**Is Hereditary: **_No_

**Is Suicidal:**_Hell no_

**Is dangerous to others: **_What do you think?_

**Is Destructive to Property:**_ Yes_

**State of Bodily Health: **_Sick_

**Are Markings Violent, If Any?**: _Many Cuts And Bruises, self inflicted, of course._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Facts indicating insanity as observed by medical man:<strong> _Claims to hear voices suggesting murder. Displays anger often._

**2. Other facts indicating insanity communicated to him by others: **_Accuses people of trying to murder him. Has violently attacked other orphan, leading to serious injuries. Has sliced animals into rather small pieces of flesh. Has planned to murder other orphans. Attempted to murder his roommate by putting a pillow on the young boys face. How Original. Walked the streets flashing knives and other sharp objects from local stores. Also attempted to-_

* * *

><p>"Now,B" The detective said to me. "I get rather annoyed with children who struggle a lot. I <span>demand<span> your cooperation and am going to get it from you. Willingly or otherwise. Do you intend to come quietly, Or not?"

"L" Says I with a smirk "I am as cooperative as a rotting corpse."

"...I assume that means you'll come quietly" L sighed "Gentlemen, lead the boy to the limo"

The two men dressed in white grabbed each of my arms and dragged me to the limousine. I got in and they both sat next to me on both sides. L got in and sat down in his usual crouching position in the seat facing me.

"Watari" He said to the man in the drivers seat "Head towards the asylum"

* * *

><p>if you didn't get it, the first part was a form that B filled out. The second was what the psychologist wrote. the third was what happened with L<p> 


	2. When  Imagination Meets Reality

"Its not just any mental asylum." L explained to me, for I was as clueless as a newborn "Though I don't think you deserve being in such a fine institution for the insane. But you have been assigned a room in the most ingenious institution for the mentally ill in all of Britain."

We drove in silence the rest of the way.I felt rather uncomftable between the two men, but other than that, I was fine.

"There it is" L smiled.

I looked through my window so I could see it. At first, my eyes couldn't spy it, since it seemed like it was built in the middle of a then, after we drove through the trees, it was rather easy to spot.

And it was the most menacing building I have ever seen in my lifetime.

The building looked rather new. But frightening. The windows had steel bars on the outside and there were spikes on the walls.

In front of the asylum were two large iron gates.

There were decapitated heads, mounted on the top of the gates. As if to warn us of the terrible things going on inside. They seemed to be mouthing my name, as if asking me to join them.

The first gate opened with a deafening sound of metal on concrete. Vultures circled overhead. There were crows on the ground pecking at what looked like human flesh to cawing of the birds made it sound like they were saying "GO AWAY". The driver didn't listen to them and kept on driving. The gate closed behind us.

There was a second gate, much like the first, that opened loudly. Why? Why two gates? Was it to keep the people on the inside safe from the cruel world on the outside? Or was it to protect the heartless people on the outside from the horrors that await me inside?

The six story prison-like building loomed overhead.

L leaned over to me and whispered "Beyond Birthday" he smiled "You are now an inmate of Wammy's Asylum for Insane-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentance, for I had fainted at the thought of spending an eternity in this hell.


End file.
